ACTG 372 - A Phase II Study of the Prolongation of Virologic Success and Options for Virologic Failure in HIV-Infected Subjects Receiving Indinavir in Combination with Nucleoside Analogs: A Rollover Study for ACTG 320. The purpose of this study is 1) to determine how many people will have an undetectable amount of plasma HIV (less than 500 copies/ml) by week 16; 2) to determine the length of time that plasma HIV levels remain less than 500 copies/ml; and 3) to establish if these drugs are safe to take in combination and how well they are tolerated. This study will use zidovudine (ZDV), stavudine (d4T), lamivudine (3TC), didanosine (ddl), nelfinavir (NFV), abacavir (1592U89), adefovir dipivoxil, L-carnitine, efavirenz (DMP-266), and indinavir. Approximately 240 subjects will be recruited at multiple sites.